


Short and to the Mr. Pointy - Season 1

by Redrikki



Series: Short and to the Mr. Pointy [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble Collection, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrikki/pseuds/Redrikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles set in Buffy season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shaken Not Stirred

Shaken Not Stirred  
Xander  
Season One-Teacher’s Pet

 

So this was a martini. It was a suave drink, James Bond’s drink, and it made Xander’s throat burn. He tried to make his love life sound like James’s only more vague and less punny, but she heard a virgin. He was dizzy with her charms and martinis, over his head in her sea of vermouth and losing his grip on the olive. Totally out of his league; his hands merely hot while hers were serrated. The room spun down and he hit the floor. She dragged Xander off to her lair; a boy innocent and vulnerable, shaken not stirred.


	2. Bait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse was bored and wished Xander would hurry up already.

Bait  
Jesse  
Season one-Harvest

Jesse was bored. And cold. And hungry. He wished Xander would hurry up and get here already. He had no doubt his friend would come. Xander was the kind of loyal that would always come; the kind of loyal that could get a boy in trouble. Jesse closed his eyes and smiled. When Xander came their would be fun and excitement, a warm, tasty meal and trouble perhaps. In the meantime there was nothing to do but listen and wait. Too bad Jesse never had much patience and anticipation wasn’t all it was cracked up to be. Playing bait sucked.


	3. Special Effects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're talking about vampires. There should be rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [open_on_sunday ](http://open_on_sunday.livejournal.com/) challenge 'rain' January 23, 2006.

Special Effects  
Xander  
Season One-The Harvest

This wasn’t right. They shouldn’t be standing around having a talk about vampires in a quiet library filled with sun. No, it should be night, and it should be stormy with rain by the bucket load and wind like a hurricane. Also, there should be lightening, and every time someone says something scary there should be a neighing of horses and a big clap of thunder. Well, maybe not the horses, that was too Fau Blucher, but something. It shouldn’t be sunny and normal on the day that changes his life. It should be more dramatic, it should be raining.


	4. Food Chain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That kind of wooly-headed liberal thinking got you eaten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [Open_on_Sunday](http://open_on_sunday.livejournal.com/) challenge 'lions and/or lambs' on March 6, 2006.

Food Chain  
Snyder  
Season One-Puppet Show

Teenagers were predators and it amazed Snyder that no one seemed to notice. They prowled his school in clicks, packs and prides hunting down the weak ones, unpopular kids with big ears and unwary school administrators. They were dangerous hormonal time bombs who laughed like hyenas and ate like locusts. There were those who thought that you needed compassion and all that touch-y feel-y crap to deal with them when what you really needed was a whip and a chair. Flutie had thought that, but Snyder wasn’t putting his head in the lion’s mouth. Wooly-headed liberal thinking got you eaten.


	5. Chess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was no way Cordelia was playing chess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [Open_on_Sunday](http://open_on_sunday.livejournal.com/) challenge 'funny noncon' on March 28, 2006.

Chess  
Cordelia  
Season One-Nightmares

Cordelia dug her heels in and screamed as they tried to drag her off. They couldn’t do this to her, not to Queen C. She had perfect hair and killer clothes; that should count for something. She was super popular and a cheerleader and everything. No way these little freaks should take a cheerleader when losers like Willow were standing right there. This had to be a nightmare, like the broken comb stuck in her hair and her suddenly hideous dress. She had to fight it, she needed to wake up. There was no way Cordelia Chase was playing chess.


	6. Mould

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Body switching sucked but Amy was getting some revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [Open_on_Sunday](http://open_on_sunday.livejournal.com/) challenge 'mom' on May 15, 2006.

Mould  
Amy  
Season One-Witch

The couch was starting to mould to the shape of her mother’s expanding butt. Body switching sucked, an endless Freaky Friday without the comedy, and not even daytime television and the lack of school could make up for that. No need to live vicariously when the black arts could help you relive your youth. Now all Amy could do was watch her mother exercise her stolen body thin and force yet another brownie into Mom’s mouth. Someday school would end and she’d get her body back, and it was tasty revenge knowing that by then Catherine Madison would be seriously fat.


	7. You've Got Mail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because her last non-Xander crush was a vampire didn't mean there was anything wrong with Malcolm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [Open_on_Sunday](http://open_on_sunday.livejournal.com/) challenge 'e-mail' on June 26, 2006.

You’ve Got Mail  
Willow  
Season One-I Robot...You Jane

He was sweet. Malcolm was sweet with all his thinking of you e-mails and not the least bit stalkerish. It was Buffy’s fault that she was even thinking like that. Here Willow had found someone who was actually interested in her, but instead of just being happy for her, her friends’ paranoia threatened to spoil it all. Okay, sure, the last non-Xander boy she’d flirted with had been a vampire, but Malcolm was sweet and didn’t live in Sunnydale. Their fear was silly and Willow refused to let each romantic “you’ve got mail” become a more ominous “you’ve got evil.”


	8. There Goes the Neighborhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life was good, and then the Slayer moved to town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [Open_on_Sunday](http://open_on_sunday.livejournal.com/) challenge 'neighbors' on July 3, 2006.

Vampires  
There Goes the Neighborhood  
Season One

She’d been living here almost since the beginning and words couldn’t express how much she loved this town. Admittedly, things had changed since the days when all you needed for an invite was a measuring cup and a request for sugar, but in some ways it was better. Dear Richard had been so obliging with his access tunnels and electrical hook-ups in some of the nicer crypts, and this current generation of teenagers was deliciously stupid. Truly, un-life in Sunnydale was good, there was no better place for a vampire to be. Then the Slayer came. There went the neighborhood.


	9. Unbroken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joyce didn't get Buffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [Open_on_Sunday](http://open_on_sunday.livejournal.com/) challenge 'broken' on July 31, 2006.

Unbroken  
Joyce  
Season One-Witch

Joyce wondered if better mothers got what made their daughters tick because she sure didn’t. That Buffy was into both cheerleading and arson seemed inconceivable to her. She hated Buffy’s taste in music and had problems with her taste in clothes. Joyce tried to remember if her mother had gotten her Gidget hair and obsession with Burt Reynolds. Had she liked Joyce’s music or encouraged her involvement in yearbook? Joyce thought the answer was no. Her mother hadn’t gotten her and she didn’t get Buffy; an unbroken chain of confusion. Maybe that was the way it was supposed to be.


	10. The Dark Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corsheth had a warped sense of humor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [Open_on_Sunday](http://open_on_sunday.livejournal.com/) challenge 'spirit' on August 16, 2006.

The Dark Place  
Catherine Madison  
Season One-Witch

Life in the trophy case was hell. Catherine had been planning her triumphant return to high school and her place of glory since her husband left. Back then she’d been the head of the squad and the school’s undisputed queen. Everything had been so easy, cheering, being worshiped, staying thin, but the world outside had been a hard place. Now she was back, trapped in her last, eternal, hurrah, and no one even noticed. Corsheth had taken her soul, consigned it to the dark place, and this brightly lit hallway was it. Apparently Corsheth had a warped sense of humor.


	11. PTSD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse's dead and Xander's not over it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [Open_on_Sunday](http://open_on_sunday.livejournal.com/) challenge 'insomnia' on October 3, 2006.

PTSD  
Xander  
Season 1-Harvest

For a split second Jesse was a weight against his chest, and then Jesse was dust in his mouth that woke him up gasping. As he got up for the third time that night to brush the taste of his friend’s ashes from his mouth Xander wondered if he wasn’t more than a little post-traumatically stressed. Between the discovery of night bumpy things and Jesse’s death, Xander figured he was due a bit of psychosis, but this had to stop. He couldn’t afford to go completely crackers when there was evil abroad. He needed sleep and toothpaste didn’t come cheap.


	12. Grow Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't his birthday now, but it was time to grow up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [Open_on_Sunday](http://open_on_sunday.livejournal.com/) challenge 'birthdays' on June 26, 2007.

Grow Up  
Xander  
Season 1- Nightmares

The clown chased him again, but it wasn’t just a nightmare. In his dreams it was huge, towering over a tiny, terrified Xander. It always had its big old knife and creepy crazy laugh, kinda like it did now. Except it was real this time and Xander couldn’t run fast enough. Then he looked over his shoulder and saw it. It wasn’t some giant monster-clown, it was just some jerk in funny clothes. Some jerk who’d ruined his sixth birthday party. Xander turned to face him. It may not be his birthday now, but it was time to grow up.


	13. Stake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It should be harder to kill a vampire than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [Open_on_Sunday](http://open_on_sunday.livejournal.com/) challenge 'drive' on August 6, 2007.

Stake  
Xander  
Season 1-The Harvest

One year it had rained on Christmas so Xander had put up a tent. He can remember pounding the tent stakes into the cold, wet ground with a rock. The ground had been too hard and the stake hadn’t been nearly hard enough. Xander is pretty sure ribs are hard too. Driving a stake home should take some serious effort. Xander figures killing a vampire should be tough, but when Jesse falls on him the stake slides in like a knife through butter. He can’t believe he just killed his best friend. He can’t believe it was so damn easy.


	14. The Importance of Sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People had the wrong idea about hyenas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [Open_on_Sunday](http://open_on_sunday.livejournal.com/) challenge 'nature' on May 28, 2007

The Importance of Sharing  
Alpha Hyena  
Season 1- The Pack

Everyone said a lot of nasty things about them. People said they were vicious and cruel and had an annoying laugh, but the hyenas knew they were more. They were pack. The alpha saw that everyone had enough to eat and that no one was left behind. The human cubs had understood that. They knew about loyalty and sharing and strength in numbers. This one though, the one who kept them caged, he didn’t get it. He would take their power and share it with no one. He was a perversion, a freak of nature. At least he tasted alright.


	15. Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was what Watchers did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the open_on_sunday challenge "exhaustion," August 14, 2007.

Research  
Giles  
Season 1

Giles was not fond of coffee, but he drank it anyway. Once again there was danger afoot and everyone was counting on him to find out what it was and how to kill it. This was what being a Watcher was all about; long hours of thankless research. It was nearing 2:00 am and Giles imagined he could feel the caffeine hitting his system. His eyes burned, but he pulled another book off the stack. His Slayer would want all the answers so he must find them. No stone unturned, no book unread. The search must be exhaustive, exhausting, ex-zzzzzz.


	16. Fire at Hemery High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy didn't mean to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Open_on_Sunday challenge "heat," on July 17, 2006.

Fire at Hemery High  
Buffy  
Pre-Season One

She hadn’t meant to. It was just an unintended consequence of her hair spray powered flamethrower. Was it her fault the stupid burning vampires got all flail-y before they got all dusty? At the time it was super convenient, saved her a lot of staking, but now she was out of the fire and into the frypan...or was it the other way around? Either way, her parents were pissed and she was in serious hot water. It was almost kinda funny. The fire hadn’t even singed her hair, but the heat of the aftermath threatened to burn her down.


	17. Fire Drill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People who prepared for fires never thought to prepare for demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written back in 2005.

Fire Drill  
Buffy  
Season One

Fire drills were supposed to be about preparing for the worst case scenario, but always morphed into chatting with friends. Buffy thought an overrun by demons drill would be more useful, in a town like this anyway. They could teach people to proceed calmly to a fortifiable location instead of standing there screaming, or to exit in an orderly fashion when the calvary came instead of running off to get all dead. Way better than a fire drill. It would totally make her job so much easier. Too bad people who prepared for fires never thought to prepare for demons.

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles written between 2006 and 2008.


End file.
